Healing the Heart
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Sequel to Chaos of the Heart. Everyone is still trying to get back into their lives. Even Wyatt. But there's something in the back of his mind that's changing & not for the better. Something she held at bay is rising within him. Changed-future...or not?


**A/N:** Finally, I got some inspiration, the long-awaited, promised sequel to Chaos of the Heart. I know it took a while, but I had to get my thoughts organized. As I said in Chaos of the Heart, this story will probably center more around the kids, but of course, Piper and Phoebe have to be there too! The kids aren't that experienced yet! Lol!

And now, enjoy!

* * *

Healing the Heart

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 1: Piper's Responsibility**

It was five years since the demon attack had caused her youngest sister's demise. Piper sat at the dining room table watching her sons play with their cousins while their father was at work. Well, most would call it work, but Henry, he called it a place of hurt and comfort at the same time and she, like the rest of their family, knew exactly why.

Setting her coffee in the table in front of her, she turned her attention to how important Henry thought it was for his kids to have as normal of a life…well, as he could possibly give them without their mother. In both of their jobs, they had both done things to keep peace and help people. Henry helped his parolees get on the right track, while Paige always helped her sisters, witches and innocents to make the world better to live in. Safer for her family and everyone in the vicinity.

Wyatt would turn seventeen this year, Chris sixteen. The twins, Patricia, the older of the two, and Patience, would be seven, while Henry Jr. would be nine. Piper thought as she sipped her coffee. So much had happened over the past years, she almost didn't believe it sometimes.

They'd lost a lot, but at the same time, who would've guess all they could've possibly gained from it? Piper let her mind drift back to years before when Prue had died and Paige had entered her life. She couldn't believe that their mother had kept that secret from them, but with what she and Leo had gone through, she wasn't surprised now.

She was reluctant at first, thinking that no one else could fill her older sister's role and she was right. No one could…because they didn't want to. Prue was just…well, Prue, and no one would ever take her place. Piper stepped up to much more responsibility than she thought possible when all that happened, but with Leo and her sisters by her side, things started falling into place. Not all of them were good, but hey, they had to learn somehow.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a gentle tug on her pant leg.

"Auntie Piper, what's wrong?" Patricia asked. Smiling, Piper picked her up and sat her in her lap.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. I was just remembering, that's all." She said.

After hearing of the incident, Henry became distant to his kids. Piper thought, for a while, that he blamed magic for getting his wife killed. _'He probably did.'_ She realized. '_Just like I did when Prue died…it's understandable.'_

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled. Standing up with her niece in her arms, Piper ran into the living room. She sat Patricia down next to her siblings and went over to see what her son was yelling about.

"Wya—" She started, but never got a chance to finish as a fireball was hurled in her direction.

Instinctively, she raised one hand to blow it up and the other hand to freeze the demon in its place.

"Wyatt, what's going on?"

"Wow." That was the only thing he could say…well, that and give her a surprised look. Chris stood up behind him, throwing up his arms and making the demon explode into tiny pieces.

"Since when could you do that, Mom?" Chris asked.

"Do what?" She asked curiously.

"Use your powers together. You know, one with each hand? I've never seen you do that before." Wyatt answered in awe.

"Just for a little while." She answered as a timer dinged, signaling the baking was done.

"Cookies!" The five children chimed together. Piper laughed, even with her sons as old as they were, when they smelled her baking it was just like they were kids again.

She walked into the kitchen, to the oven, potholders in hand, and set the freshly baked cookies on a rack on the counter to cool.

Piper knew, to some point now, that the responsibility of teaching her niece's and nephew fell to her, but it didn't bother her. In some ways, it'd always been that way. Paige was usually away during the day, as was Henry and since Phoebe was at The Bay Mirror and she usually worked nights at P3, she was the baby-sitter, her and her sons.

Yeah, two teenagers keeping watch over their magical cousins was definitely a trip, but they knew what they were doing, at least to most extents. And whenever there was something they didn't know how to handle, Wyatt would put his shield up as Chris came to get her and Phoebe. They were smart that way, but she knew if it was just the two of them, they'd find some way out on their own and, hopefully, not have to tell her. They were boys, what could she do, really?

Things were much different without the Power of Three, but, somehow, they'd learned to handle it. Even now, with all that had happened, she wouldn't trade anything for what she had now.

"Mom," Chris said. Piper looked to the doorway to see him leaning against it. "thinking about Aunt Paige again?" he asked walking over and leaning opposite of her on the island.

"I—I don't know anymore, Chris. I want your cousins to have the best life they can, but…at the same time…"

"You don't see that as a possibility without her here…?" she nodded. "We understand that, Mom, really we do. But don't you think that Aunt Paige would want all this for Henry and her kids?" he asked placing his hand on top of hers.

"Want what, Chris, what? The—the new regime of demons coming at us left and right…aiming for, not just us, but her kids too?" she said as tears began to fall and her voice began to crack, but she didn't realize it. "I never imagined anything like this would happen. Then, when I realized it was true…I just…"

"Didn't think it was worth it? Mom, she loves us and always will." Wyatt said Orbing into the kitchen with his cousins. "She would want us to protect them and help them…after five years I wou—

"WYATT!" Chris screamed, making his cousins jump as Piper rushed out of the room. Chris swore he saw tears running faster as she passed.

"Why you mean, Chris? She crying!" Patricia said as Wyatt sat them down on stools next to them.

"No, I'm not trying to be mean…Just—Wyatt—just don't say that to her, okay?" Chris tried to say as quietly as he could.

"Why not? It's the truth, isn't it? Chris, she's been gone for five years now, five! I would think that by now, she'd be okay…"

"It's her sister, Wyatt! Her sister who didn't even know anything about magic until Aunt Prue died!" Chris said, pounding his fist on the counter to emphasize his point, making his cousins jump. "Don't you care?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"You know what, Chris?" Wyatt said, his crystal-blue eyes uneasy, almost like he was hiding something. "Maybe, just maybe I'm fighting something no one else can see. I've been fighting with it for five years now. So maybe I'm the one who needs help!" he yelled, leaving his cousins in tears, Orbing out.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay, he wasn't mad at you." Chris said as they Orbed into his arms.

"We miss Mommy!" they said through tears. Chris placed his head on the twins' shoulders and rubbed Henry Jr.'s back with one hand.

"I know you do. So do we." He said, wiping his eyes. "Here, guys, have a cookie." He said after calming them down, handing them each one. "You have to eat it up here, okay?"

"Kay!" the three children chorused.

Something was definitely wrong with Wyatt and Chris knew he had to be the one to find out what it was.

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think is wrong with Wyatt? Where did Piper run off to? Now what'll happen?

Please read and review!

Next chapter:** Chapter 2: Phoebe's Place**

Until the next update or one-shot, I hope everyone has a good day or night and I'll "see you" later!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**  
**


End file.
